Automotive designs are commonly guided under principles of customer convenience and satisfaction. As such simple operational controls are often valued over complex counterintuitive controls. Single-push controls often act as the pinnacle of simplicity. Unfortunately, convenience is not the sole controlling factor of automotive design. In addition, reliability and consumer protection concerns must also be incorporated into any design. Therefore, although single-push controls may be convenient, they carry with them concerns regarding accidental or unintentional activation.
Such is the case with modern automotive glove compartment assemblies. The style and placement of handles and latches necessary for opening and retaining the glove compartment doors must be configured to provide simple and reliable activation. In addition, it is desirable for such latch systems to utilize as little in-box space as possible to maximize storage. The latch system must also be visually appealing and not detract from the desired flow and appearance of the overall instrument panel. Finally, but significantly it is important that any such latch system be highly resistant to accidental or unintentional activation. Such activation would result in the glove compartment door opening in undesirable circumstances.
Passenger entry and exit from the vehicle often results in contact with the instrument panel and the glove compartment. Such contact can result in latch activation and unwarranted compartment opening. This can result in a severe loss of customer satisfaction due to frustration. More importantly, however, it is known that knee intrusion in to the glove compartment during an impact event could result in an accidental opening of the glove box. This is highly undesirable.
It would therefore be highly desirable to have a glove box assembly that would integrate a superior appearance with operational simplicity. It would be further desirable for such a glove box assembly to be highly resistant towards unintentional and accidental opening.